1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage assembly, especially to a tool storage assembly that can store tools easily and provide a burglarproof effect.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional tool storage assembly is used to store tools and has a mounting segment and a protecting cover. The protecting cover is pivotally connected to the mounting segment. However, the volume of the conventional tool storage assembly is large, and both of a user's hands are needed to open the conventional tool storage assembly and to take a tool out of the mounting segment. Additionally, when the user wants to use a bit in the mounting segment during operating a power tool, the user has to put the power tool down first and then change the bit on the power tool with another held in the mounting segment and this is inconvenient in use.
Furthermore, the mounting segment of the conventional tool storage assembly has multiple neck bushes corresponding to the shapes and the sizes of the tools. Therefore, each tool must be put into a specific neck bush to store and cannot be held in the other neck bushes. Moreover, the tools may be unauthorizedly removed from the conventional tool storage assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool storage assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.